villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morgan Edge
Morgan Edge in an important member of the criminal organization called Intergang and enemy of Superman. History Morgan Edge grew up the son of wealthy media magnate Vincent Edge. As a child, Morgan suffered tremendous abuse at the hands of his father. One day, Vincent was disciplining his son on a busy street when his mother tried to intervene on his behalf. Vincent and she grappled with one another and he accidentally pushed her out into oncoming traffic. A passing bus struck her, killing her. Vincent never took accountability for the mishap and always insisted that his wife tripped and fell into the street. The incident was extremely traumatic for young Morgan. One evening, he shouted his hatred for his father to the skies. A lightning bolt struck nearby and before him appeared the visage of the Apokoliptian god Darkseid. Darkseid promised to help Morgan Edge become strong and fearless. How exactly this relationship progressed remains unknown, but Darkseid was still a controlling influence in Morgan's life well into adulthood. In time, he inherited his father's position as president and CEO of Galaxy Communications. He forced Vincent into early retirement as retaliation for all the years of abuse he suffered. Still working with Darkseid, Morgan Edge used his resources and access to Apokoliptian technology to forge a criminal underground designed to sew chaos throughout Metropolis. This organization soon became known as Intergang. Edge eventually discovered that he never had a partnership with Darkseid at all, but rather, he was dealing with Darkseid's weapons-master, DeSaad. DeSaad had used his skills to take on the image of Darkseid. Edge continued to run the day to day operations of Galaxy Communications until the day that his father returned to Metropolis to regain control of the company. Television History ''Justice League Unlimited'' In the episode "Secret Society" Gorilla Grodd and his team attack Edge's mansion on a island and defeat his guards. He disguises himself as a chef and escapes only to be captured by them. He then brings them to a room where it is revealed that he secretly captured Clayface in special containers but the society frees him. Edge is then killed by Killer Frost. ''Smallville'' Morgan Edge met Lionel Luthor in Suicide Slums, becoming close friends. They decided that he and Lionel should kill Lionel's mother and father in order to claim the insurance money on them and the property. They planted a bomb in their apartment and killed them; Lionel made sure he had an alibi so that he wasn't connected to the murder. They then split the money and started their careers: Lionel started LuthorCorp and Morgan became a crime boss. In 2003 in Metropolis, Clark Kent had stolen the money from a bank while one of Edge's gangs were in the middle of a heist. Edge approached Clark in his apartment and offered him a job. At first Clark turned him down, but after Lana Lang found him, he decided he could use the money to disappear and meets Edge to accept his offer. Edge asked him to break into Lionel Luthor's office and steal a package from a titanium reinforced safe. Clark later learned that the item he stole was the blood sample that was taken by Helen Bryce, which Jonathan Kent destroyed it immediately. Edge came to Smallville and demanded the package. Clark told him that he didn't have it, but Edge took Jonathan and Martha Kent hostage to force Clark to give it to him. Clark used a piece of green meteor rock to cut his arm and give him a new sample. Edge returned the blood to Lionel and told him that he could provide him with the source. Lionel was very interested because he did not know the source. Edge's thugs brought Clark to Metropolis in the back of a truck for the hand off, but Clark used his heat vision to create an explosion, which destroyed the truck. Lionel believed that Edge set him up to be killed. Edge fell into the water after being shot by Lionel's security, where he was presumed dead. However, it turns that Morgan had survived and had plastic surgery to hide from Lionel but Lex Luthor had found him. He carried a string of meteor rock beads in case he ever met Clark again. Edge confessed on tape to the murders of Lionel's bastard father and gin-soaked mother, but then conspired with Lionel to break Lex's fragile psyche and discredit his testimony. Lex tracked him down and shot him, but he escaped and tried to use his car to kill Lex. Lex shot Edge several more times, but Clark still had to save Lex from the car speeding toward him out of control, thus Clark revealed his powers to Lex when he stopped Lex's car just before they dragged him off to the sanitarium. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Male Category:Propagandists Category:Batman Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased